This invention concerns coin-operated machines and more particularly coin-operated clothes washing machines such as are utilized in commerical laundromats.
Typically, such machines include a coin-operating mechanism comprised of a coin slide assembly which is enabled to be reciprocated upon insertion of the proper coinage. The coin slide assembly engages a clutch mechanism which in turn is in driving relationship with the input shaft of a timer mechanism as the coin slide assembly is reciprocated. The timer mechanism includes an input shaft which is rotated by the clutch mechanism to a given set position, at which point the machine operation is initiated and the various agitation, rinse and spin cycles take place.
The efficient use and load turnover of coin-operated equipment is directly effected by the duration of the cycle for carrying out the complete wash, rinse and spin drying of the clothes. That is, increased use of the equipment can be realized if the cycle time is reduced.
At the same time, the cycle duration for the given washing machine design is established by the basic design of the controls of a given machine. The duration of each of the cycles is established for maximum effectiveness insofar as the washing and rinsing action are concerned. Generally in establishing the duration of the agitation cycle, the designers establish an agitation time based on an evaluation of the needs of potential users of the particular model machine and effect a design compromise as to duration of the agitation cycle.
For commercial washers, the agitation cycle is somewhat shorter than machines intended for home use.
The washing action achieved during the course of the agitation cycle exhibits a characteristic rapid decrease in washing action effectiveness as the agitation cycle proceeds. That is, the last minute or two contribute relatively little to the machine effectiveness in washing of the clothes.
Accordingly, for a given laundromat operation, the proprietors may conceivably wish to further shorten the duration of the agitation cycle to thereby increase the return on their investment without significantly adversely affecting customer relations.
As noted, however, the cycle duration for a given model of the coin-operated machines has been basically established with no easily implemented method provided, short of field reworking of the control mechanism, to adjust the agitation cycle duration. Such field modification would normally be prohibitively expensive and generally preclude such adjustment to cycle time duration.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement and method for modifying the agitation cycle time duration of such coin-operated washing machines in the field by a relatively simple and readily carried out modification of the machine.